


When baby met daddy

by The_thirst_is_real



Series: Daddy Liam and his baby Harry [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby Harry, Daddy Liam, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-22 23:35:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9629939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: The story of how Harry became a little and met his daddy.





	1. The Care and Adopt programme

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little two part story about how Harry becoming a little and meeting Liam. Also just to let you know, Harry and Anne are not related in this story x

Welcome to the Care and Adopt Programme, the UK's only little care programme. For over 50 years, we have helped and took care of littles from all across the country and giving them a life they deserve. All our littles are orphans and are over the age of 16. What we aim to do is to help our mummies and daddies find the perfect little who will make their lives as better place. We have 16 Care and Adopt Communities in the UK and Ireland were you will be safe and make the perfect home with your little. If you would like any information on our programme or would like to adopt a little, please go to our website or call our head office. Thank you and good luck with your new addition.


	2. Baby meets daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Harry meets his new daddy Liam

Harry woke up slowly, feeling rather tired but noticing something different. He was in a cot, a large white cot that smelt of lavender. He also noticed the soft material on his body, he was wearing a baby blue onesie that covered his whole body. He suddenly realised what was happening and he couldn't help but smile, he was becoming a little.

For years, Harry wanted this moment. Spending his whole life in foster care when his drug using parents abandoned him, he always remembered when he was told that if an orphaned child is not adopted by the age of 16, they will be tested to see if they would be eligible to be a little. If they are not, they would remain in foster care and if they were, they would officially become a little and be 'adopted' by a family.

Harry had wanted to be a little for so long. He hated being a teenager, it was horrible and boring. He also dreaded becoming an adult as well. So now he was just excited to become a baby again, were he will never have to grow up, have no responsibilities, he would never have to worry about anything again, all he had to do was be the perfect baby, and he was so excited.

Harry noticed someone was in the room, a lady sat by the cot on a chair, humming a song as she wrote something on some paper. She suddenly looked up when he heard movement and smiled when she saw Harry had awoken. "Hello Harry. Did you have a nice sleep?" She asked with a calm soothing voice. "Hi." Harry said quietly. "Are you my new mummy?" He asked as the lady chuckled. "No I'm not sweetheart. My name is Anne. I am the head of little care and adoption. You've been chosen to become a little and my job is to help you before we find you the perfect home."

Harry smiled at Anne, it was becoming all true, he would finally be a little. "When will I be adopted Miss Anne?" Harry asked politely. "We are currently matching you with the perfect mummy or daddy. But for now, you will be staying with the other littles in our care centre. If you ever need anything Harry, please let me know I'm here to help you." Harry smiled again at Anne, he could feel himself get more excited at the thought of being a baby. 

"Ok thank you Miss Anne. I've been waiting this day for so long. I promise to be the perfect baby." Harry said as Anne just smiled back. "Well thank you Harry, I think you're going to make someone really happy." She said as the door opened, it was one of the carers. "This is Lou, she will be looking after you while you are here. I will see you soon." Anne said as Lou picked up Harry and took him out of the room. Anne just watched Harry go as she knew that little boy will make someone very happy.

 

Two weeks later.  
Liam looked around the room, making sure it was perfect. He waited so long for this day he wanted everything to be perfect. Today, he was getting his little. Ever since moving to a little community several months ago, he wanted to have his own baby to look after. He signed up to the matching programme were he would be matched with the perfect little. So after months of waiting and praying, he finally got news that a little has been found for him, a boy named Harry. 

So Liam had prepared his entire home for the new arrival. Himself and his best friend Louis decorated a spare room into the perfect nursery, everything was childproof and Liam's other friend Perrie got him several pieces of baby clothes for the new arrival. Liam was just so happy to have finally get the family he wanted for years. He told his parents and they were excited to become 'grandparents'.

And so the day came for Liam as he had a finally check in his house to make sure everything was ok. He had spent days preparing the perfect room for his boy. The time had come for Liam to go to the adoption centre and meet his baby. He got into his car and drove, feeling the nerves starting to kick in. What if the baby didn't like him? What if he wouldn't be a good daddy? What if he's so bad, his baby gets took away from him? All these questions swam in his head as he got closer to the adoption centre, ready to see his baby.

Liam left his car and walked into the reception, seeing a young woman at the desk. "Hi, I'm here to see Anne Twist." Liam said as he remembered the name of the lady he would meet on the email. "Ok, can I take your name?" The girl asked. "Liam Payne." Liam replied. The girl typed of few things in the computer. "She'll be with you in a moment Mr Payne, please take a seat." The girl said as Liam went to the waiting area and waited patently. 

After a few minutes, an older woman came up to Liam. "Mr Payne, it's so nice to meet you, I'm Anne, we have spoken before." Anne said shaking Liam's hand. "Oh hello. Nice to meet you." Liam replied. "I'm so glad you have come today, if you would like to follow me, I will show you to your little." Liam could feel the nerves getting more serious as he followed Anne through the long hallway. 

"I will explain everything that will happen Liam." Anne said as they walked. "I will introduce you to Harry first, let you bond a little and then I will leave the room so you and your little can get to know one another. Afterwards, if everything goes ok, you will need to sign some forms and all will be done." Liam just nodded at Anne. "How is he? Is he ok?" Anne smiled at Liam. "Harry is really good Liam, he is the perfect little. He really settled in very well, he follows the rule, is in his mindset, it's like he's wanted to be a baby for a long time." 

Liam hesitated at the next question. "What about his biological parents?" Liam asked quietly. "They were both drug addicts, his mother was a prositute to help the addiction. Harry was only 1 when he was took into foster care, his parents have no contact with him." Anne said as Liam just nodded. They came to a door, were Anne opened it slowly and showed Liam in. The room was small with two couches and a security guard at the side. And in the middle was a big white cot.

When Liam and Anne went closer to the cot, Liam noticed a little boy in it, fast asleep and wearing a bright blue onesie. Liam just stared at the boy for a moment, releasing that this was his little, this beautiful little boy was his little. He looked so pure, he couldn't believe it. "He loves sleeping Liam, cuddling and sleeping." Anne said, as she remembered the last two weeks. She checked on Harry every day as he regressed to a baby, he was so well behaved and really settled in with the other littles. She would've wanted to adopt him for herself but she loved her job and she knew Liam would be the perfect daddy for Harry.

"Harry? Come on darling, time to get up." Anne said as she shook Harry awake. The little opened his green eyes and smiled when he saw Anne straight away. "Hello Miss Anne." He said in a polite but sleepy way. "Harry, I have someone very special for you to meet." Anne said as she showed Liam to the baby. "This is Liam." Harry stared at the man, knowing who he was.

It was his daddy, his new daddy that he had been dreaming of for so many years. He was so handsome, and he looked like a kind person. "Hello Harry, it's so nice to meet you." Liam said calmly as the little blushed at his daddy. Anne picked up Harry and suggested Liam to sit down so Harry could hug him. Liam sat down and and watched Anne carry the boy over to Liam, and she carefully placed him on Liam's lap.

As soon as Harry was on Liam's lap, he felt like he was in heaven. It felt so right to have this boy on his lap, he just stared at Harry for a moment as the little got comfortable with this man. He remembered someone telling him earlier that he would meet his new daddy today and if Harry was honest, he liked this man as his daddy, he seemed like a nice guy.

After 10 minutes, Anne stood up. "Liam, I will leave you and Harry alone for half an hour so you can bond. The guard is here purely for Harry's protection. After the half an hour, I will come back in and we can discuss everything from their." Anne said as she left the room. Liam looked back down at the boy and smiled at him.

"Would you like to play with the toys?" Liam suggested, noticing the basket of toys next to him. "No, can I just stay here? I like cuddling you." Harry replied. "Of course." Liam said as the two just kept on cuddling. "Anne says you like cuddling." Liam said softly. "Yeah cuddling is the bestest thing in the whole wide world. If everyone cuddled, everyone would be happy." Liam just smiled at Harry's innocence. 

"Am I going home with you?" Harry suddenly asked and Liam hesitated for a moment. "If you like me then you can. I will give you a good home, nice food and lots of cuddles like you like." Liam said as Harry thought for a moment. He suddenly smiled at cuddled closer to Liam. "I want to come home with you." The little whispered. Liam nearly cried as he gave Harry a kiss on the temple, feeling a surge of happiness he had never felt before in his life.

The half an hour finished too quick as Anne came back in, noticing Liam and Harry hasn't moved at all. "So how did it go?" She asked as Harry smiled. "Can I go home with him Miss Anne?" Harry asked in excitement. "Of course you can Harry. But Lou will take you to get ready to go home with Liam." Liam suddenly noticed Harry getting upset. "But Miss Anne, I want to stay with daddy, I don't want to leave." Liam realised what Harry said and he could've cried. 

"I know but you need to get changed first and then you can go home. Me and Liam will see you in a bit." Anne said as Lou the carer came in and took Harry away. Anne was about to say something when she noticed Liam who was about to cry. "Liam, are you ok?" Anne asked. "He called me daddy, he's already called me daddy." Liam said as Anne just smiled. "I told you Liam, he is the perfect little. He's wanted this for so long. You will be happy together." Liam just smiled at Anne, knowing she was right.

After Harry left, Anne and Liam went to Anne's office so Liam could sign the many adoption papers. Anne was also explaining all the fine details. "So in three months time, I will booked a counselling appointment for you and Harry, just so we know that you are doing well. And if there are any problems, please ring me anytime." Anne said as Liam smiled at Anne, signing the last bit of papers.

When they had finished, Lou came in with a dressed up Harry. The little wore some leggings and a sweater, smiling at his new daddy. "Thank you Lou Lou." Harry said as she gave her a hug. Lou said goodbye to Harry as went back to the other littles. Liam got a hold of Harry and held him close, all of this finally becoming real. "Well this is it. "I wish you both the best of look and like I said, any problems, just call me." Anne said, feeling sad to see Harry go. 

"Goodbye Miss Anne, thank you." Harry said politely as Anne smiled at him. Liam left holding his new little, taking him out of the building and to his car. He placed his baby into the car seat he bought a few days ago. He then got into the car and drove back home. Liam stared at the baby in his car this little boy was now his. Harry was his baby to care, nourish and to love and Liam was so excited for this new chapter in his life to start, he knew life was now perfect.


End file.
